Whereabouts of the Forbidden Fruit
is the 31th episode of Kamen Rider Gaim. This is the debut appearance of the Kiwami Lockseed given to DJ Sagara by Rosyuo that is a requirement for Gaim's evolution into Kiwami Arms. Also, Sid meets his demise here. With the previous episode stated to take place two weeks before the events of episodes 28 and 29, this episode picks up directly from Episode 29. Synopsis The "Fruit of Knowledge" gives someone the power to remake the world itself and become God. Sid overhears from one of the Overlords, Redyue, that Rosyuo has been safeguarding the fruit. Sid plans to steal it so he can become God. While this unfolds, the Overlord Deemushu has left Helheim to invade Zawame City and begins to randomly destroy the city. Plot Rosyuo continues to explain to Takatora the meaning of the Forbidden Fruit and how it gives its holder control over Helheim Forest, but says that humanity cannot possibly claim it. When Takatora demands to know more, DJ Sagara appears, revealing that it is unfair to one species to obtain two Forbidden Fruits and the Overlord confirms that he has the Fruit meant for mankind in his possession. In the occasion, DJ Sagara also confirms his suspicion that Rosyuo intends to use the Fruit's powers to revive someone important to him, even at the cost of the lives of all Earthlings, but Sagara convinces him to give a chance to humans and he uses the power of the Fruit to create a special Lock Seed and entrusts it to Sagara, who then leaves. Meanwhile, Deemushu jumps into the Crack and Armored Riders Baron and Gaim pursue him to Zawame City, while Zangetsu Shin and Sigurd stay behind and come across Redyue. The Riders fight Redyue until he surrenders, claiming that he will show them the way to the Forbidden Fruit. Upon arriving at the Human World, Deemushu starts a rampage and Yoko is contacted by the mayor who claims that it will be unable to cover up such level of destruction from the public, when New Generation Rider Duke activates the "Master Intelligent System", to seize all communications in the city, and sends Marika, along a squad of Kurokage Troopers to subdue Deemushu. Now certain that they can't reason with the Overlord, Gaim and Baron confront him just to be defeated, with Kaito trapped in some debris unable to reach his Genesis Driver. Enraged when Deemushu claims that he is only attacking the city because it's the destiny of the weak to be crushed by the strong, Kouta transforms into Gaim Kachidoki Arms and fights him on equal terms, until Marika and the Kurokage Troopers, with orders to take down Gaim first, attack him. In the occasion, Kaito's Genesis Driver is knocked next to him and he reclaims it to transform again into Baron Lemon Energy Arms, escaping with an injured Kouta after he is defeated by Deemushu thanks to Marika's interference. Meanwhile, Redyue guides Sid and Mitsuzane to the location of the Forbidden Fruit, but Mitsuzane decides to stay behind, claiming that only one can obtain it. When Sid moves forward, Mitsuzane confronts Redyue, certain that she was leading them into a trap and the Overlord confirms his suspicions. Kaito takes Kouta back to Team Gaim's garage where Kouta confronts Kaito if he shares Deemushu's view on true strength, to which he agrees, but he also reveals that for that reason, he wants Kouta to get stronger as well, and returns to the battle, accompanied by Zack. At the Helheim Forest, Sigurd confronts Rosyuo for the possession of the Forbidden Fruit, but is easily defeated by the Overlord, who destroys Sid's Genesis Driver and Cherry Energy Lockseed and crushes him to death between the walls. Back at Zawame City, Marika, upon seeing Kaito and Zack, asks for their help to subdue Deemushu. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Lockseeds *'Lock Used:' **Gaim: ***Orange, Lemon Energy, Kachidoki **Baron: ***Lemon Energy **Knuckle: ***Kurumi **Zangetsu Shin: ***Melon Energy **Sigurd: ***Cherry Energy **Duke: ***Lemon Energy **Marika: ***Peach Energy Arms *'Arms Change:' **Gaim: ***Jimber Lemon Arms, Kachidoki Arms **Baron: ***Lemon Energy Arms **Knuckle: ***Kurumi Arms **Zangetsu Shin: ***Melon Energy Arms **Sigurd: ***Cherry Energy Arms **Duke: ***Lemon Energy Arms **Marika: ***Peach Energy Arms Deleted Scenes slashes Sigurd.]] *The magazine scan reveals an unseen scene in which Rosyuo uses his sword to slash Sigurd during their fight. Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 14, . *'Closing Screen Lockseed Collection': **Kamen Rider: Baron **Lockseeds: LS-08 Banana, LS-10 Suika, LS-11 Mango, LV-02 Rose Attacker, LS-03 Dandeliner, ELS-01 Lemon Energy *Final appearance of Lock Dealer Sid. *Ryoma appears transformed for the entire episode. **This is due to the fact that his actor, Tsunenori Aoki, wasn't physically present during the filming of this episode as he was taking part in a play. *This is the first episode where Kouta does not assume Orange Arms on-screen. External links *TV Asahi's official summary for 「禁断の果実のゆくえ」 *Toei TV's official episode guide for 「禁断の果実のゆくえ」 Category:Episodes Category:Kamen Rider Gaim